Blood Loss
by meowkoshka
Summary: You are captured by Klaus in order for him to create his band of hybrids. Who will come to rescue you? *mentions of blood and wound/wound care* I do not own TVD at all.
1. Capture

You opened your eyes to absolute darkness. Groping around you felt that you were laid on a cold stone floor and it was wet. As you continued to feel around you realized the liquid was blood, your blood. And as you went to reach forward you felt the resistance of a cold, metal chain wrapped around your legs. You were trapped.

"Hello?" you coughed out.

"Well, you're awake." A voice answered from the darkness. You could hear footsteps approaching and you cowered back in fear. "There is no reason to be frightened by me." The voice said again. There was something sinister in the voice which only made you more frightened. "If you cooperate, no one will get seriously hurt."

A door opened and light poured in to the dirty cell. The figure walked towards you and knelt in front of you, lifting your face to his. "Hello beautiful."

You took in a shaky breath. "Who are you?"

"Oh! How rude of me!" the figure chuckled. "I am Niklaus."

No. There was no way. Klaus couldn't have gotten to you. He thought you were dead. "That witch was smart. I had to drink all your blood to break my curse, but I need your blood to create hybrids." He chuckled. "Now, how am I to get all that blood out of you?"

At that question, a nurse came into the cell. "Don't resist." Klaus compelled as the nurse began to restrain your arms and head to the back wall. She then inserted the needles and set up multiple bags so you were being drained of blood via both of your arms and from your neck. That's when you also noticed that you were bleeding from a gash in your side. Klaus noticed you looking down at it.

"Oh dear," he said picking up your shirt to reveal the cut. "Nurse, would you stitch that up?" The nurse nodded and went back to her kit picking up a syringe of local anesthetic. "That won't be necessary." He said placing it back into the kit. You inhaled sharply again as she cut your shirt giving her full access to the wound. She picked up her needle and inserted it into your skin tugging the wound together. As she tugged you whimpered out in pain. "Why are you doing this Klaus?" you pleaded.

"Well, you tried to trick me. So you must pay the consequences." He stated as he got up. "Nurse, close the cell up when you finish. And take your time, you don't want to mess up." As he walked away, you saw that the room began to fade away from both the pain and the blood loss. Moments later, it was all black once again.


	2. Comfort

You woke up once again but this time to the sound of the door being slammed open. "Oh my god," you hear as someone rushes over to you, carefully pulling the needles out and ripping the restraints from you. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here."

You look up and through the blur you see his blue eyes looking at you with worry. "Damon?" you whimper. You see him smile. "Now, how'd you get yourself in this mess?" he jokes as he picks you up. "No!" you yell causing him to stop. "Be careful please  
it hurts." That's when he notices your side. "Ok," he soothes. "Take a deep breath. I'm going to run really fast home, okay?" You nod as you cling tightly to him, burying your head into his chest."

In what seems to be an instant, you are in the Salvatore boarding house. "Can you walk?" Damon asks. You nod but as Damon places your feet on the ground you begin to fall, weak from the blood loss. Damon lifts you in his arms once again. "Its okay, I  
got you." He brings you upstairs to his room and lays you out on his bed. "I'm gonna get your sheets bloody." You moan. Damon laughs, "You've just been held captive in a cold cell, and almost bled dry to create Klaus's hybrid freaks and you're concerned  
about getting blood on my sheets."

You smile weakly before everything starts to come back to your mind. Tears begin to stream down your face as you feel all the pain once again. Klaus slashing you to drink from your side, the prick of the needles, the stitches… You begin to shake and sobs  
wrack your body.

Damon moves your hair from your face and sits behind you on the bed, laying you down on his chest. He brings the covers up over the both of you and wraps his arms around you. Hekisses your head and moves so his mouth is right next to your ear. "Hey,  
shh." He soothes. "Take a deep breath with me." You feel his chest fill up with air behind and you mimic his breathing in response. "Good." He says. "Why don't we give you a bath and clean you up? Then we can snuggle up and get a good night's rest,  
okay?" You nod and he moves out from behind you, tucking you in while he goes to run the water.

A few minutes later, he lifts you from the bed and sits you on the toilet. He carefully removes your shoes and socks. He carefully stands you up against him as he shimmies your pants off of you. Setting you back down he removes your shirt, careful not  
to irritate the wound on your side. "Feel the water, is it comfortable?" he asks. While he holds on to you, you lean and stick your hand in the water. The temperature was perfect and you could already feel yourself relaxing.

Damon holds a towel up in front of you as you unclasp your bra and pull your underwear off. Slowly, you climb into the tub and lower yourself into the warm water. It stings as it hits your stitches but after a moment you are able to fully relax into the  
water. As you lay back you close your eyes focusing only on your breathing. Damon reaches into the tub and grabs your hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "You doing alright?" he asks. You nod in response, keeping your eyes closed.

"Hey, (y/n) I need to ask what happened." He says and you sigh. You knew he was going to ask but a small part of you hoped that he wouldn't. Opening your eyes you say, "Can I tell you after the bath? Being naked and all, I…" A rough shiver cuts off your  
words and that explains it all to Damon. He nods, kissing your hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

After a short while, you are dressed comfortably, all clean and in bed again with Damon finishing cleaning the wound on your side. "Almost through the worst," he says as he once more dabs a gauze soaked in cleaning solution along the stitches. You cry  
out softly, grabbing his arm. "Please, no more Damon! No more!" With sad eyes he nods and takes a dry piece of gauze and dries off your wound before securing another piece over the wound to protect it from infection. "All done." He says. He pauses  
for a moment before taking your hand once again. "Are you doing okay?"

With that gentle prod the tears pour out of your eyes. "I was so scared Damon! It was dark and then Klaus and he had that nurse stitch me up without numbing me. It hurt so bad and I was just so scared!"

At your cries, he comes into the bed and cradles you in his arms once again, kissing your forehead and drying your tears. "I'm here now, okay? He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." You nod as the tears continue to spill out of your eyes. "I'm tired  
Damon." You whisper. He nods as you shift in the bed readying yourself to fall asleep but you don't close your eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"What if I have a nightmare?" you ask. Damon pulls you into his chest. "If you do, I'll be right here. Take some deep breaths with me."

You follow the rhythm of the rise and fall of Damon's chest and slowly, after feeling one more kiss on your forehead, you drift to sleep.


End file.
